


*Insert Pun About Shrinking Here*

by Peter_Rabbit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, M/M, Mentioned Patton Sanders - Freeform, Mentioned Remus Sanders, Mentioned Sleep "Remy" Sanders, mentioned Janus sanders, mentioned Virgil Sanders - Freeform, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Logan has been building a Shrink Ray for his friend Patton, who happens to be a giant that just wants to pet a dog for real; of course building a shrink ray means that you will accidentally be shrunk by such a device. Roman finds out and only slightly takes advantage of Logan's new height, mostly to tease him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	*Insert Pun About Shrinking Here*

There was a high pitched squeal that came from Logan’s previously closed bedroom door that put a figurative bag of rocks called dread into his stomach. Roman was standing there with an awestruck look, like he had just spotted a puppy or pretty sword or whatever pointless thing the prince was obsessing over this week. Though, Logan hypothesised if he did not somehow rectify his situation right now that obsession would probably end of being him and his new diminished size. 

He quickly turned back to the shrink ray he had been finishing, already rewiring to try and reverse the effects, “Roman, I ask that you please depart from my personal space as I had the door closed for a reason and I do not wish to partake in whatever event, outing, or otherwise social gathering you have come to drag me off to tonight.”

Roman, never the one to listen(and Logan had honestly doubted his request would fall on anything but deaf ears anyway), entered the room anyway and approached the desk slowly. “What did you do to yourself now, specs?” he asked with a snicker as he dropped himself into the now unoccupied desk chair and pulling his legs up to sit like “the true gay he was” as he was sure Roman would have put it as he had done before.

“I think what I have done is quite clear,” Logan answered with an annoyed huff, taking these precious few seconds he had to rewire the device as quickly as he could before Roman decide to get grabby as he always did; except now Logan had no way of fighting against the curiosity or affection until he could reverse this. 

“Y’know,” Roman hummed, and Logan stiffened as he felt a large finger gently poke the back of his leg. He did not stop working as Roman continued, “You said no events, but there is this party tonight. Everyone’s gonna be there. Patton’s even managing to drag Virgil along. Janus and Remy, and a few others.”

“No thank you,” Logan replied shortly and twisted the last wire in place- he was so close to returning to his full height. That is, if he wired it all correctly- there was a chance it could blow up, but he was more concerned with getting out of Roman’s reach then he was with what the ray would do.

Roman tapped his foot on the ground a few times and Logan made the mistake of looking up at him and his cheeky grin, “My brother will be there as well.”

Logan could feel the blush creeping up his face as he immediately went back to his shrink ray, screwing the panel back on with his hands, “Why should the information of your brother’s attendance to this nonsensical event sway my stance? I still do not want to attend this party, especially now when I will be nothing but a form of entertainment for drunk girls.”

Then, it seemed, Roman finally could not keep his hands to himself and scooped Logan up like a hamster, likely removing any chance of him getting out of this situation. His breath hitched as panic grew inside him as he watched the desk fall away, the air rushing by and fluffing his hair. He quickly looked up at Roman to avoid any more unnecessary fear about heights; however, Roman’s smug expression was nearly as frightening, “Logan, come on!. This will be good for you, and seeing you making heart-eyes at Remus is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen and I can not stand you denying it anymore. You must go, Logan. For love!”

“I hardly doubt my current stature will be of any help to this nonexistent emotional conundrum you have made up,” Logan argued, his blush deepening.

“Remus will find you adorable! And, as I said, Patton and Janus are coming! I bet they’d love a real life update on the shrink ray. Patton’s been dying to know when he can get the full human experience with a dog,” Roman pushed more, “Come on now, It’ll be fun! I won’t let any drunk girls grab you, promise.”

Logan glared at him, “How about this instead: You put me down so I can fix this and then finish the shrink ray so I don’t have to give updates and just be done with it; As well so I don’t get crushed in your pocket or forgotten at a stranger’s house because you drank one too many alcoholic drinks.”

“I’m not going to lose you. Lo, just relax, I’m very responsible. I’ll keep you safe,” Roman reassured him. He did not wait for an answer before leaving Logan’s bedroom and heading for the front door, “Just this one party, and if it doesn’t work out I’ll never ask you to go out again.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Logan grumbled but he did not fight anymore, knowing it was useless. “Just please be extra careful with me.”

“I will! I will! Gracious, you’re almost as bad as our local Beetlejuice emo knock-off. Chill, Lo, I got’chu.” Roman answered him as he set Logan down on the doorside bookshelf to throw on his jacket, “How is the shrink ray going anyway, besides this? You were pulling it apart when I came in.”

Logan sighed and shook his head, “I hadn’t worked on the switch mechanism before I accidentally linked the power to the operator without directing it through the trigger, which caused this, so I was rewiring the contractors to run in reverse, which means I’ll have to completely rewire it again after returning me to my proper size; but all the pieces are created, calibrated and in place. I may have rushed the reverse wiring though, if I do not double check it before I use it again it has an, albeit small, chance of blowing up.”

“So, make you sleep before reversing the shrink ray, got it,” Roman winked as he picked Logan up again, this time in a loose fist, before setting him in his pocket. 

“I will sleep on my own time, Roman!” Logan shouted as he shifted in the pocket. 

“Sure you will pipsqueak. We’re off now!” Roman stepped out of the house, into the night.


End file.
